This project involves the development of basic spectroscopic techniques and theoretical models for interpreting the spectroscopic data. Emphasis is given wherever possible to biomedical applications. The two main directions at present involve the development of spin relaxation theory and practice as it relates to molecular dynamics and the development of solid state nmr techniques for determining chemical shift tensorial quantities. This has led to the recent development of dipolar spectral approach which allows one to establish the tensor axes for molecules in powders as opposed to single crystals. Use of magic angle spinning and cross polarization techniques provide high resolution data on solid materials of biomedical importance.